1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an enclosure having a pivotable bezel, and more particularly to an enclosure which readily and safely secures the bezel to the enclosure.
2. Related Art
Personal computers are now part of modern daily life. A personal computer generally comprises an enclosure and a bezel. The enclosure is used to accommodate a variety of components which constitute the computer. The bezel is generally attached to a front panel of the enclosure.
Generally, a bezel is attached to an enclosure with screws. During attachment or detachment of the bezel, the screws are easily dropped into the enclosure by accident. Furthermore, when a user wants to attach the bezel to the enclosure, or detach the bezel therefrom, a tool is needed. Thus, attachment or detachment of the bezel is time-consuming and laborious. Furthermore, modern compact enclosures often have only limited internal free space for accommodating tools. Therefore, during attachment or detachment of the bezel, other components of the enclosure are prone to be accidentally damaged. Thus attachment or detachment of the bezel is not only inconvenient but also unsafe.
It is therefore desired to provide an enclosure which resolves the above problems.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an enclosure which readily and safely secures a pivotable bezel thereto.
To achieve the above object, an enclosure in accordance with the present invention comprises a front panel, a pivotable bezel and a pair of female hinges. A pair of male hinges extends from one side of an inner surface of the bezel. Each male hinge comprises a flange and a pivot column. Each female hinge comprises a rear wall attachable to the front panel, and an engaging portion extending perpendicularly from the rear wall. The engaging portion defines a groove, and a notch spaced from the groove. The groove receives the flange of the corresponding male hinge. A recess is defined at the notch, for rotatably receiving the pivot column of the corresponding male hinge. The bezel further forms a catch, for engaging with a slot of the front panel. The bezel is thereby easily and securely attached to the front panel of the enclosure.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: